Fuzzyheart
|pastaffie = Loner , Kittypet |kit = Gem |loner = Gem |kittypet = Gem |show cat = Lil' Gem |mca = Gempaw |mc = Gemheart , Fuzzyheart |mother = Heart of Gold |father = Flame |sister = Sapphire |mentor = Bramblefur |unofficial mentor = Heart of Gold |position1= Medicine Cat |precededby1 = N/A |livebooks = Leopard Origins, Fuzzyheart's Tale, The Forgotten Woods, Marshfoot:The Journey of a Warrior}} Fuzzyheart is a tan and brown she-cat with blue eyes. History In the Super Editions Leopard Origins :Gempaw is mentioned to have previously been a kittypet just a day ago, but had now joined CatnipClan and had begun her training to become a medicine cat. In the Novellas Fuzzyheart's Tale :Fuzzyheart wakes up in the medicine cat den from another nightmare about her past. Silverpaw tells her to be quiet since they had healing to do the next day. Fuzzyheart then apologizes, saying that she just had a nightmare. Silverpaw says to Fuzzyheart that she seemed to be having a lot of them lately. :After Fuzzyheart says that she felt as if her past was haunting her, Silverpaw suggests accepting the past and to move on. Fuzzyheart wishes that it were that easy for her, since her past broke her heart every time she thought about it. Silverpaw offers to listen to her story the next day, when Bramblefur was out gathering herbs. They both agree to this, and then go back to sleep. :The next day, Bramblefur leaves them to gather herbs. Silverpaw asks for Fuzzyheart to tell her story, and she begins to tell her about her mother, Heart of Gold, and her sister, Sapphire. She tells her that they all lived happily until she and her sister were old enough to enter some special events. :The story changes to when Fuzzyheart is a kit known as Gem. Her mother is excited and tells them that it was the day to prepare for the great show. She then tells them that in order to get ready for the great show, that they needed to get baths. Gem complains about this, and her mother explains that in order to win, that the Twolegs needed to see their shiny coats. Sapphire then lets their housefolk give her a bath. Gem is in shock, and is amazed about how she didn't even fight back. Sapphire tells her that she wanted to win. Her mother praises her sister's actions, and then their housefolk picked up Gem for her bath. :After their baths, Gem and Sapphire are groomed with several brushes and combs and their fur was trimmed. They are also given collars. Gem is given a light blue collar, and Sapphire gets a blue collar. Gem asks what the collars were, and Heart of Gold explains to them that they were collars, and that they would be able to return to her if they got lost if they wore them. Trivia * She is a purebred himalayan cat. * She used to be a show cat. * The reason she joined CatnipClan was because her mother forced her to participate in cat shows. Ceremonies References and Citations Category: Characters Category:Kittypets Category:Show cats Category:CatnipClan cats Category:Females Category:Loners Category:Medicine cats Category:Medicine cat apprentices Category:Clanless cats Category:Kits Category:Fuzzyheart's Tale characters Category:Leopard Origins characters